


DEVOEted To Loving You

by VixenFabFox



Series: The Emerald Archer and The Scarlet Speedster [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is in the speed force, Everyone dies on the island, M/M, Olivarry, Oliver is a dad, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Season 4 of the Flash, Sequel to Oliver Instead of Iris, Takes place in Central City, flarrow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 11,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixenFabFox/pseuds/VixenFabFox
Summary: Sequel to Oliver Instead of IrisTakes place after a month of Barry being in the speed force. When Oliver comes back with William, he is hoping to see the love of his life to help him grieve over the loss of his team and William’s Mother.SPOILERS FOR SEASON 4 OF THE FLASH!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry it has taken me so long! But yea. Here you guys go!

 

 “Okay that was awesome! Team Kid Flash all the way!” Wally said as he entered the cortex with Joe and Cisco.

 “Sorry son, but no one is feeling—“ Joe stopped at the scene in front of him. Oliver in his green arrow suit with a black eye and a child around the age of 11 with the look like he just lost everything... And sure enough it sounded like it in Oliver’s voice.

 “Where’s Barry?” Oliver asked softly with a face as if he was a puppy that was kicked. Joe felt bad for him. Oliver didn’t know. 

 “He ran into the speed force with a fake Nora.” Iris came in and interrupted the tension in the air.

 “What?” Oliver asked confused. Iris just looked at him. She was about to say something smart but realized that Oliver looked like crap and along with the child clinging to his arms, she decided not to. 

 “Oliver, He told me to tell you that he was sorry he had to leave and he loved you.” Cisco said quietly. Oliver stumbled. He has already lost everyone. Everything. Now Barry?

  “Don’t worry. I have almost solved a way to get him out.” Cisco said reassuringly.

 “How?” Joe asked. 

 “With a cold scientist.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco finds Caitlin. Caitlin helps get Barry out of the speed force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken me so long to update! I hope this makes it up to you all! Also, I used a lot of the script from the episode and I do not own any of it. (Well of course I don’t.) Enjoy!

 Cisco found Caitlin. She was working in a bar. Which kinda unsettled Cisco. But turns out she was far from frosty.

 Her hair was back to its original color. But her wardrobe was a little different. A tank top with ripped jeans and a good amount of eyeliner. Eyeliner. She was cleaning glasses as Cisco aproched her. 

 “Yes I would like something... something strong... with lots of ice.” Cisco said.

 “Shirley temple. Coming right up.” Caitlin said casually.

 “What is a nice girl with two doctorates and a PHD doing in a rat's nest like this one?”

 “Working.” Caitlin said annoyed. “How did you find me anyways?”

 “Cause I’m very good with computers and I have my own satellite. You do the math.”

 “You vibed me.”

 “Yes I vibed you.” Cisco added, “You look a lot less frosty than the last time I saw you.”

 “What do you want?”

 “I need your help.”

 “Barry still stuck in the speed force?” Caitlin asked.

 “You knew about that?” Cisco scoffed. “I am gonna get him out, but I need your help.”

 “Fine. What do you need me to do?”

 

 

* * *

 

 “Okay, we  are bringing Barry back!” Cisco yelled while he came in to the cortex. Oliver popped his head up from the computer and William just looked confused. 

 “Who is Barry?” William said.

 “Dude, seriously? You didn’t tell him while I was gone for thirty minutes?” Cisco asked.

 “Well I want it to be a surprise.” Oliver said grinning. “Also, it was Joes idea.”

 Joe chuckled. “Well, he sure will be surprised.” William crossed his arms. 

 Caitlin came in. Joe spotted her first. And pulled out his gun. Caitlin put up her hands in surrender. 

 “Hey Hey Hey! She is our Caitlin! She’s okay.” Cisco got in front of Joe. Joe put up his gun.

 “I’m sorry for all the trouble I caused. And I know I can never make up for what I did to you all. But I hope you can forgive me.” Caitlin looked to Oliver. Her eyes landed on a boy that couldn’t be more than 13-14 years old. Caitlin smiled when she realized who he was.

 “Your William, right? Your father is a great man. One of the best men I know.” Caitlin said. William looked up at her. He was so confused. Who the hell were these people? Who the hell was she? Why was Oliver looking like he was ready to strike at her at any minute? Is she one of the bad guys? 

 “Then why did you do whatever you did to him to make him look so jumpy.” William asked. Caitlin sucked in a deep breath. 

 “Because I had this power that made me... not myself. And I hurt him and Barry.” Caitlin looked up at Oliver. “I really am sorry. I hope you can forgive me.” Caitlin let a tear roll down her cheek. Oliver went up to her and gave her a hug. 

 “I forgive you.”

 “Okay. Sorry for interrupting but, how exactly is this going to work?” Joe asked.

 “I’m glad you asked.” Cisco grinned.

 

* * *

 

 

 “So this... bazooka, will bring Barry back?” Oliver asked.

 “Yes but this, is what will keep the speed force from blowing up the Earth.” Cisco held up a ball. 

 “A ball?” William smirked. 

 “No, it is called a quark sphere.” Cisco said. He opened his mouth to say something but then Oliver interrupted him.

 “This is where we walk away before he starts geeking out.” Oliver whispered to William. Cisco just gave him a disappointing look. Everyone got a good distance away from Cisco where he was about to power the quarks sphere into the speed force. 

 “We are coming to get you Barry.” Cisco whispered before he charged it.

 “I’ve got a lock on something!” Caitlin yelled.

  “It’s him!” Cisco yelled back.

 “Hit it, Cisco!” Cisco powered it with everything he had. The quarks sphere was there one minute and gone the next...

 

 

 But no Barry.

 

Then Iris pops out of nowhere. “You did this behind my back?”

 “Well I mean you wouldn’t have let us anyway.”

 “And look where it got us. Nowhere. We need to find this Samurai guy before he ruins the city.” Iris said.

 “Wait what?” Oliver asked.

 “There is a samurai terrorizing the city asking for the real flash. Wally tried but the samurai isn’t stupid.” Iris said.

 “And y’all didn’t think to tell me?” Oliver looked at them. There was silence. Until Joe’s phone rang...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might have been the longest chapter I have wrote! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Love ya!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Barry?” Oliver said quietly. Barry was drawing random symbols. He had a full grown beard and he looked so calm. He was so focused on his writing he didn’t even notice everyone walked in. “Barry?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been a while! Here you go enjoy!

 Everyone rushed to the precinct office Barry was being held. Cecile met them before letting them go in. 

 “You guys should prepare yourselves.” Oliver pushed past her. It might have been rude but he had to see his boyfriend. Wait. Were they like, together? He didn’t know. He didn’t care. He just need to see Barry.

 “Barry?” Oliver said quietly. Barry was drawing random symbols. He had a full grown beard and he looked so calm. He was so focused on his writing he didn’t even notice everyone walked in. “Barry?”

 Barry turned his head. He started to smile then he frowned while looking at Iris. “Nora shouldn’t be here.” 

 “Your mom isn’t here Barry.” Iris said. She smiled, “It’s me, Iris.” Barry frowned. He turned to Cecile.

 “Your honor I’m innocent. I didn’t kill anyone!” Barry turned to everyone putting his hands on his head. “Can you hear the stars? Singing, Rhyming, chiming, timing every hour every minute.” He turned to joe. “You said the city was safe that there was no residual danger. But that wasn’t true. What really happened that night?” 

 “You saved it. You saved us all Barry.” Joe said. Oliver’s heart started to break. This wasn’t his Barry. Barry put on that big smile but it didn’t make Oliver smile. 

 “The stars melting like ice cream.” He rubbed his face, “Dream, gleam, noting is as it seems. Nora shouldn’t be here.” 

 “I’m guessing this isn’t shock.” Joe whispered to Caitlin. She shook her head.

 “Shock results from a drop in blood pressure.  
This is neurological.” Caitlin said. 

 “It’s a whole new way of looking at physics. It will change the way we think about everything. From a single atom, to an entire universe.” Barry screamed and fell to the floor. Oliver rushed by his side. “Stars so loud, cloud, proud.” Then Barry moved away from Oliver, smiling. “Dad and I are okay. We are going to be fine.” Oliver let a tear slip from his face.

Then Barry turned towards Oliver with the look of blankness. “I’m just not sure I’m like you Oliver.” Oliver sucked in some air. William looked at his dad with concern. 

 “We need to get him to star labs now.” Caitlin said as she took out a sedative syringe and poked it in Barry’s neck. Barry fell into Oliver’s arms. He was so confused. He needed Barry. But the man he had in his arms was not Barry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yes. What was a month to us could have been a 10 decades or even 10 centuries to him. All that time in isolation, it could've caused dementia.” Caitlin said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates two days in a row! I am on fire! Or actually I’m just finally not grounded... Enjoy!

 “Caitlin, have you figured out what is wrong with him.” Oliver asked tiredly. 

 “Actually he is scary healthy. His neurotransmitters are functioning at five times the normal speed.” Caitlin said.

 “Then what’s wrong with him?” Oliver growled. Caitlin flinched. “I’m sorry Caitlin it’s just— I need some air.” Oliver gave one last glance at Barry and he left out of the cortex. William looked at Caitlin.

 “What do you think is wrong with Barry?” William asked. 

 “Well I have two theories.” Caitlin said. “One is that he's suffering from a form of schizophasia. That's where you assign the wrong definitions to words.” 

 “So everything he is saying makes sense to him?” William said. 

 Cisco chuckled, “You are one smart boy. I think I could actually find a way to decipher the symbols he is making. Maybe he is pleading for help.”

 “Wait, you said you had another theory?” Wally asked. 

 “Yes. What was a month to us could have been a 10 decades or even 10 centuries to him. All that time in isolation, it could've caused dementia.” 

 “And maybe that’s all that’s left.” Iris said. She sure knew when to pop in to a conversation. 

 “How do we figure out which one it is?” Oliver asked walking into the cortex.

 “I could wake him up.” Caitlin said. Cisco turned around.

 “I have the perfect song for that.” Cisco smiled looking at Caitlin. Caitlin’s eyes widened, understanding what he meant.

 “No.” Caitlin said.

 “Yes.” Cisco’s grin got even bigger.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry wakes up... Cisco and Caitlin try something. Doesn’t lift anyone’s hope up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been like 2 months! I have been busy and well stuck I guess. Hope you enjoy!

 -Pokerface playing in the background-

 

  “This is ridiculous.” Caitlin said waving a flashlight in Barry’s face. 

 “This song is like a good luck charm it worked before, right?” Cisco said smiling. 

 “That time he was in a coma not a pan-temporal extra dimension.” Caitlin bickered.

 Barry’s eyes started to flutter open. Oliver swore it was the most beautiful sight in the world. William looked up at his father confused. Why was he staring in awe of Barry like that. For a 12 year old, it looked kinda creepy. But hey, he didn’t know a thing about love.

 “Hey, Barry.” Cisco whispered. “It’s me Cisco. Aka Vibe, Aka your best friend.” 

 Barry looked down towards Joe and Wally and Iris. Then he looked at Oliver. Oliver started to tear up. Joe looked at Oliver in awe. He never saw Oliver show so much, or any, emotion.

 “When you were gone a made you a new suit. You wanna go take it out for a spin?” Barry’s head snaps back at Cisco.

 “The stars are raining.” He whispered. Then louder, “draining, paining!” He said shaking his head while getting up. “Too soon, maybe later. No thank you. I’m not hungry.” He turned around to Joe. So did everyone else. “He didn’t do those things. He didn’t hurt my mom. I was there that night. There was a man, plan. No plan.” Joe sat there going over those words remembering an 11 year old saying those exact words in an interrogation room at the CCPD. 

 Barry started laughing hysterically. “We are gonna need diapers.” 

 “Diapers. Huh.” Cisco said. Barry picked up a marker and started writing weird symbols on the walls. “You keep drawing buddy. I’m gonna figure this out.” 

 “Wha-“ Joe asked. 

 “I don’t know.” Caitlin said.

 “Um, can I get the room for a second guys?” Oliver’s voice cracked.

 “Yeah.” Cisco said leading William out.

 “Barry, I don’t know if you can hear me or you are trying to send us a message somehow.” Oliver said as a tear trickled down his face. “Um, I came back for you. I brought William since he had nowhere to go... I need you to come back. I only have you and William now. I need you to come back to me please.” Oliver said putting a hand on Barry’s shoulder. Barry started vibrating. “Uh, guys?” Oliver yelled. 

 Barry ran out of the room into the Cortex throwing Wally through a glass wall and Joe across the room. Oliver ran into the cortex and tucked William in a corner. William looked at him confused and in awe of who Barry was. Oliver whispered ‘later.’

 The only thing going on in Williams mind was That his dad knew the Flash! But, was that all that was left of the Flash? More importantly, was that all that was left of the guy Oliver was so madly in love with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!;)


	6. I need your help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadly this is not an update. This is to spread the word for a fellow AO3 writer who is struggling with medical bills.

Sadly this is not an update. This is to spread the word for a fellow AO3 writer who is struggling with medical bills. She needs help and i sadly can’t help donate but I can spread the word. She is struggling with a tumor that is causing her multiple problems. 

 

 You should check her stories out too. Her AO3 username is panofaar and she is a great writer. I hope you can help out or spread the word. Here is the link

 

Fundraising:  [paypal.me/lovelung   
](http://paypal.me/lovelung)

Name: Maristielle S. Ruelo

Unionbank of the Philippines: 109453567710

Bank of the Philippine Islands: 4599 1494 95

 

Please pass this information on... it would help tremendously.

 


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry gets contained. Joe and Oliver have a very needed conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry I haven’t been able to update lately I just have been busy. I have a headache and my throat is scratchy so why not sit down and give you guys some more. And please if you guys want to comment your opinion and ideas, please do. I am kinda at a writers block. But I hope you enjoy!

 

 Barry was everywhere. He was running around crazy. And after Cisco got thrown, a beam of ice threw Barry down. Caitlin comes into sights and smirks, “Expecting someone else?” Oliver sighed while staring at an unconscious Barry. 

 “Lets get him in the pipeline before anything else happens.” Joe said. 

 “Agreed.” Cisco said grunting in pain. 

 When they got him in the pipeline, everyone went to the cortex and sat in silence until the little one broke the silence.

 “Okay what the hell just happened?” William asked.

 “Did your mother let you use that language?” Oliver turned his head to William. William just scoffed. Oliver immediately regretted saying it. It was a very sore subject.

 “Speaking of, how did you get custody of him?” Iris asked and everyone turned to Oliver. He realized he hadn’t told anyone about the island. He opened his mouth and then closed it. William graciously changed the subject back to Barry.

 “Barry is the flash?” William turned to His dad. Oliver just smirked. “You have been screwing the Flash?” Oliver’s eyes widened same with Joes.

 “God no! I mean not I wouldn’t want to. Wait, I meant of course I’m not even sure we are dating. And I only found out my feelings about two months ago. I mean I knew about them I just never admitted them and...” Oliver’s face went red. Joe just looked at him with surprise. He never knew Oliver could stumble on his words. Cisco just laughed. 

 “Priceless.” Cisco shut up after one death glare from Oliver. 

 

 

* * *

 

 Oliver walked in on Joe shaving Barry. Oliver smiled at that. Now caught him staring. 

 “I see you.” Joe said. 

 “Sorry I didn’t know you were down here.” 

 “I thought it would make him more like Barry but-“

 “It just makes him look less like him.” Oliver somberly said. Joe looked up at him. 

 “You know I have grown to like you Oliver.” Joe said. Oliver smiled and looked at Barry. “You love him?” Joe asked.

 “I love him so much.” Oliver smiled. “I just hope he is somewhere in there.”

 “He is. He has to be.” 

 Then Cisco came on the intercom. “Crazy samurai out terrorizing the city!” 

 Joe and Oliver looked at each other. They came in the cortex and Oliver grabbed his bow.

 “Um not a good idea.” Cisco said. “People will put it together. Oliver Queen and Green Arrow?” 

 Oliver clenched his teeth. “You have a better idea?” Cisco handed him a black mask. “Seriously? Whatever. William stay with Caitlin and Iris.”

 Cisco opened a breach and Wally and Oliver jumped through. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I have no words. Except if you wanna help one of my friends check my last chapter. She could really use some help. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. ;)


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry I haven’t been able to upload in a while. Schools about to start back. Is it supposed to be this nervous when you are starting high school? Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

 When they stepped out of the breach, they saw policemen surrounding something.

 ‘ _That must be the Samurai’ Oliver thought._

“I demanded you bring me the Flash and you failed. Now you will watch as I tear your city ap-“ The samurai was interrupted. Oliver took off the black mask and stepped forward.

 “Hey!” Oliver yelled. ‘ _What the hell am I doing?’_ The police force turned to the voice and saw none other than Oliver Queen. “You want the Flash?” Cisco and Wally were looking at him dumbfounded. “Take me.” Oliver said without thinking. Dammit.

 “And why would I take you?” The samurai asked. 

 “Because... I am his friend and he cares about me.” Oliver said, trying to shut up.

 “Okay then.” The samurai said.

  _Shit._

The samurai started flying up in the air and swooped down to pick him up.

 Oliver could here Cisco faintly yell his name.

 

 

* * *

 

 “What the hell just happened?” William cried. Caitlin had no idea what to say. And neither did Iris. Iris tried to give him a hug but William pushed her away and ran out of the cortex hearing Caitlin yelling his name. He just followed where his feet took him and somehow ended up in the pipeline. He ran toward Barry... well not Barry.

 “Barry.” William cried. “I need you to snap out of whatever trance your in and listen to me!” Barry continued drawing.

 “My dad has been taken.” William tried. Barry just kept writing. William couldn’t take it anymore. 

 “DIDNT YOU HEAR ME? MY DAD— OLIVER IS GOING TO DIE!” William yelled. Barry turned his head to where William saw the lightning in his eyes. The next thing he knew, he was on the floor with glass all around him.

  _What the hell just happened?_ __


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver’s POV
> 
> Now I know what it’s like to fly. How does Kara do it? I have no idea. As soon as he took off with me, my mind wandered to William. What the hell did I just do? He just lost his mother and now it must seem like I left him.
> 
> I know it is a long shot, but I remember my mom once saying something along the lines of ‘Love is the most powerful thing on this world’ or something. I hope this works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Two updates in two days! Yayyy! I am going to try to update once a week or more. I will try. I don’t know how much High school will keep me busy. I start on the 8th of August so, fingers crossed! Enjoy!

Oliver’s POV

 

 Now I know what it’s like to fly. How does Kara do it? I have no idea. As soon as he took off with me, my mind wandered to William. What the hell did I just do? He just lost his mother and now it must seem like I left him.

 I know it is a long shot, but I remember my mom once saying something along the lines of ‘Love is the most powerful thing on this world’ or something. I hope this works. 

 I got out of my trance when I noticed we were swerving. I looked down. Bad choice. We were at least 60 feet up in the air. And under me? A bunch of wind turbines. 

 As I looked in the distance, I saw something that caught my eye. A orangish flicker getting closer and closer. Oh. My. God. It was Barry. And within two seconds he right up under us. Well he’s much faster. Next thing I knew a blue light was heading straight towards him. Barry easily dodged it. But it hit a wind turbine.

It came tumbling down and Barry ran onto it. In a blink of an eye, I was in Barry’s arms. I was out his arms just as fast. He gave me a big dopey grin and then turned his attention to the samurai. He tore off the mask just to see under it, was a mother board. The samurai weakly said “Welcome Home, Flash.” 

 I called out to him. He turned around smiling as he took off his mask and pulled me close to him.

 “Y-you came back.” I said smiling.

 “There’s no place I’d rather be.” He said. I jumped on him and put my lips up against his. We stayed there for a while before he picked me up and ran us to the cortex. 

 

* * *

 Regular POV

 

 Caitlin gave Barry a checkup. And again he was like scary healthy. 

 “I would still would like a urine sample just to make sure.” Caitlin said.

 “Man, you love urine.” Cisco said. Everyone turned to him. William snickered. Cisco continued, “I mean you love the testing of urine, not like, you know what I mean.” Barry couldn’t help but smirk.

 “Why do you have to ruin science?” Caitlin asked which made William snicker again. Oliver looked at him which made him stop.

 “It’s good to have you back, Caitlin.” Barry said.

 “It’s good to be back Barry.”

 “Yeah.” Joe stepped in and hugged Barry. “How do you feel?”

 “I feel great.” Barry said with his big dopey grin. “I feel incredible. It feels like, I’ve been... reborn.” Oliver looked up at him and they both made eye contact for a few seconds before Barry pulled his eyes away with a blush.

 “Well okay speedy Jesus.” Cisco said.

 “Speaking of, as it hurts me to admit it, but you might actually be the fastest speedster. Like ever.” Wally said. Barry let out a soft chuckle. 

 “I mean you were in the speed force for a month maybe you were soaking up its energy?” Caitlin wondered.

 “Maybe? How was things while I was gone?” Oliver heaved in a breath. Barry tilted his head at that. He looked down at William. Why did Oliver have William. But what really got brought to his attention was the cuts on his arm and the busted lip. 

 “Whoa! What happened?” Barry asked before Iris could even let a word in. Oliver turned to William and noticed his cuts. 

 “What the hell?” Oliver felt like such a bad parent. But it wasn’t his fault he didn’t see William. He was hiding behind Cisco the entire time. He turned to Caitlin and Iris. “What happened?” 

 “Ask Barry.” Iris said with a snicker. But then immediately regretted it. Barry turned to her with wide eyes.

 “What did I do?”

 “You don’t remember?” Caitlin popped in with concern.

 “I don’t remember anything until up to the point of running into the flat lands.” Barry said.

 “Wait really?” Joe asked. “Not even your Mumbo Jumbo?”

 “My what?” Barry asked, shaking his head and turning back to William.

 “It’s not as bad as it looks. Oh also Cisco you have quite a mess in your pipeline.” William said.

 “What?” Cisco demanded.

 Oliver looked back at the girls for an explanation. 

 “He came running back into the cortex with those scrapes yelling that Barry was gone. We checked the cams and there was the glass from the cell shattered all over the floor.” Caitlin said.

Barry and Cisco turned both their heads at that. Cisco turned to the computer and pulled up the cams. Cisco shrieked. “My poor pipeline!” Barry laughed at that.

 “Wait how did I do that?” Barry asked.

 “Maybe all the power was surging through you, the power dampeners weren’t enough.” Caitlin suggested.

 “Are you insulting my engineering and intelligence?” Cisco scoffed. “That’s impossible.” 

 “Well it happened.” William said. “All I had to do was tell him Da- Oliver was in trouble.”

 Oliver smiled to himself. He didn’t know if it was because William almost called him dad or the fact that he was the reason Barry came back. Barry looked at Oliver and blushed. Wow he even forgot how to act around Oliver. 

 “I am just so glad to be back.” Barry said as Oliver put his hand around his waist and made Barry blush even harder.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver went down the hallway and looked through William’s cracked door. He was still very asleep. He smiled to himself and went towards the main rooms. As he crossed the kitchen to the living room, he saw a huge feast spread across the living room table with Barry intensely changing his emotions every other second. He turned to the tv to see a bunch of different flashes and frames of something that disappeared as fast as it came. 
> 
> Barry turned his head to turn to Oliver and his face lit up. 
> 
> “Hey!” Barry exclaimed.
> 
> “Morning.” Oliver smiled and went down to peck Barry’s lips. Barry suddenly felt hot. Oliver pointed to the tv. “What’s that?”
> 
> “Oh, Cisco gave me a 1000 sped up version of my favorite show so I could catch up on the latest.” Barry said. He then exclaimed some different statements that made Oliver smirk.
> 
> “You are such a Nerd.” Oliver teased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It seems like I kept my promise. I start school in three days though, so I don’t know when the next time I will update. I don’t know how easy it will be to put the story in my schedule. I don’t know. Since I have all honors and I am in 10th grade math in 9th grade, also in band and debate. I don’t know. Well anyways enjoy!

 

 Last night was the first night Oliver and Barry shared a bed. They didn’t do anything! God, no. They just, slept in the same bed.

 Barry woke up early. It was his first day back to work. He didn’t want to be late. He made breakfast in his boxers. Luckily Oliver or William didn’t catch him dancing around in his boxers. 

 Barry insisted that Oliver and William stay with him. He gave the extra room to William and Oliver shared a bed with him. It was... awkward? Barry never laid in a bed with another man except for his father when he was little. He wondered if Oliver ever had. He shook the thought from his head because he noticed his face getting very hot. 

 Cisco was Barry’s savior. Cisco gave him a 1000 sped up version of Game Of Thrones. Barry had so much to do and catch up on, Cisco thought it would be nice to give him something that would make him binge watching his shows easier.

 Oliver went down the hallway and looked through William’s cracked door. He was still very asleep. He smiled to himself and went towards the main rooms. As he crossed the kitchen to the living room, he saw a huge feast spread across the living room table with Barry intensely changing his emotions every other second. He turned to the tv to see a bunch of different flashes and frames of something that disappeared as fast as it came. 

 Barry turned his head to turn to Oliver and his face lit up. 

 “Hey!” Barry exclaimed.

 “Morning.” Oliver smiled and went down to peck Barry’s lips. Barry suddenly felt hot. Oliver pointed to the tv. “What’s that?”

 “Oh, Cisco gave me a 1000 sped up version of my favorite show so I could catch up on the latest.” Barry said. He then exclaimed some different statements that made Oliver smirk.

 “You are such a Nerd.” Oliver teased.

 “Whatever.” Barry said throwing a pillow at him. Oliver just snickered.

 Oliver looked at the time. “It’s already 7:30. I need to wake up William and take him to school.” Oliver continued. “Seems like we came just in time for the school year. It’s only the third day of school. Also William loves the backpack you gave him.” 

 Barry smiled, “Well, I got to go to work. We have a fresh new crime scene. Tell William I’m glad he likes it so much.” This time it was Barry who gave Oliver a kiss. Oliver smiled into the kiss. “Um, I made breakfast for you and William. It’s on the kitchen table. I love you.” Barry said feeling bold. 

 “I love you too.” Oliver said back as Barry walked out of the apartment. William walked down the hall. 

 “Hey buddy.” Oliver said.

 “Hey.” William grumbled. “Do I really have to go?”

 “Yes.” Oliver said. “You have already missed the first two days.” 

 William groaned.

 “Come on.” Oliver said “Breakfast is on the table.”

 William huffed. “If I do, can I then go to STAR labs after school?” 

 Oliver thought about it. “Yeah. That’s fine.” William nodded but inside, he was so excited. He loved science. Maybe Cisco and Caitlin would even let him do some stuff. He can’t believe that his dad has friends that even own STAR labs. Plus Oliver’s boyfriend was the Flash. How cool is that?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. ;)


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am lazy as hell so I am going to skip episode 2 and go to episode 3 for the next chapter. But this chapter is just going to be a little skit I made I guess. Also right now I’m grounded so that is why I haven’t updated in like two weeks. Sorry. Also yesterday I had oral surgery. So yeah. Enjoy!

 Oliver took William straight to STAR labs after school. William got into the cortex and looked around. It was crazy. After his mom died, everything went into chaos. And believe it or not, William liked the chaos.

 Next thing they know, a whoosh of air came out of nowhere and Barry was laying in the medical bed, groaning. Oliver ran quickly over to him as Caitlin started getting medical supplies. William was still trying to figure out what just happened. Everyone else seemed like this was normal. Well it must be for them.  

 Caitlin was very calm and Cisco was finishing something up and then went over to the medical bay. Oliver had worry all over his face. Barry spoke up.

 “Ah, everyone is-ugh- okay.” Barry said. 

 “What happened?” Caitlin asked. Cisco pulled up the news. Apparently there was a fire and it made the building collapse. William eyes widened at that.

 Caitlin got his top part of his suit off just to see bruises, cuts, and blood everywhere. One particular wound got her attention. It was open and gushing so much blood. It seems like Cisco noticed it too. 

 “Oh God.” Cisco said. Oliver looked over him and saw Barry’s torso covered in so many different wounds. 

 “I-uh went back to check if everyone was out, and then the building fell-ah.” Barry moved and made the wound bleed way more. 

 “Whoa, Whoa, whoa! Don’t move!” Caitlin said. “Uh Cisco get me a blood bag, and Barry stay still.” Barry started gasping. 

 “Can’t-huh-breathe!” Barrysaid grabbing onto Caitlin’s arm. 

 “Okay uh, Oliver! Get me a needle.” Oliver ran to the supplies and got her a needle.

  “This is gonna hurt like that time-“Caitlin started.

 “Just-doit!” Barry gasped. Caitlin stuck the needle in him as Barry gasped in air. And passed out from the shock. (I guess, I don’t know)

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof! I guess it’s not really a cliffhanger but I don’t know I am still kinda out of it. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. ;)


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry wakes up and everyone acts like it’s normal. Except Oliver does not. Harry comes back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I took so long! To be honest, I kinda forgot about the story. Please don’t hate me! Anyways I hope you enjoy and have a great thanksgiving!

 Barry opens his eyes and looks around until his eyes land on Oliver.

 “Ugh I forgot what it felt like when a building falls on me.” Barry chuckled. Oliver was not pleased.

 “This is serious Barry you could have—“

 “I didn’t.” Barry interrupted.

 “Barry it scared me.” Oliver said, “I almost lost you. Again.” Oliver eyes watered. 

 “But you didn’t. You won’t. I promise.”

 “You out of all people know you can’t promise me that.” Oliver whispered, his voice cracked. Barry went silent.”

 “Barry, I can’t...” Oliver couldn’t finish his sentence. Barry took his hand. 

 “I can’t promise anything but I will try not to run into danger like that again.” Barry said.

 “Barry...” Oliver whispered as the breach alert rang. Barry sat up. “Lay back down you are still hurt.” Barry pulled up his shirt and all that was left was a faded bruise.

 “I will be fine.” Barry argued standing up. Oliver rolled his eyes and smirked. Barry ran him to the breach room. Oliver grabbed ahold of his shirt catching himself. 

 “Damn it Barry.” He smirked. Cisco and Caitlin were already there. Wally too. With flowers and chocolates. 

 “You two took your precious time.” Cisco said. William standing behind him. Harry jumped out of the breach. Wally looked disappointed. 

 “Where’s Jesse?” Wally asked. 

 “Um here she wanted you to have this.” Harry gave him a cube.

 “What is this?” Wally asked. Harry looked around.

 “It’s a breakup cube.” Harry said simply.

 “A what?” Cisco asked.

 “A breakup cube. It’s used when someone wants to you know um...” Harry trailed off. 

 “It’s not working.” Wally said. Harry took it and said “well um Jesse said your a really nice guy and but um its not working long story short.” Harry said. Cisco tilted his head in disappointment.

”I’m gonna leave now.” Wally said.

 “Wally—“ Barry tried but he was gone.

 “Seriously?” Cisco asked.

 “What?” Harry looked around a spotted a smaller one behind Caitlin. “Who’s that?” Harry asked then looked at Barry and saw Oliver.

 “He’s my son.” Oliver said in a protective manner. 

 “Since when did you have a son?” Harry asked.

 “Okay. What are you doing here.” Barry changed the subject. Harry looked around.

 “Um Jesse didn’t want me on her team that I founded.” He said long story short. “I uh also heard that uh there are new meta humans popping around.” Harry said. 

 “Yeah we also don’t know where they came from or why they are showing their faces now.” Caitlin said. “All we know is that ever since Barry got out of the speed force there have been meta humans popping up from nowhere.” 

 “So uh is this permanent thing you being here or...” Harry asked.

 “I think so.” Oliver said taking Barry’s hand. Harry nodded his head and headed to the cortex. Oliver asked “that would be okay, right?” 

 Barry wrapped his arms around Oliver’s shoulders and put his lips against Oliver’s. “I hope so.” 

 “Ugh, get a room.” Cisco said leaving the room and his smaller assistant behind him.

 “I think Williams fitting in okay.” Barry said. Oliver put his hands on Barry’s waist. 

 “That’s good he found some friends here. After his mother and everything—“ Oliver sucked in a breath. Barry took Oliver’s face in his hands. 

 “Hey I’m here for you okay?” Barry said making Oliver look him in the eyes. 

 “Yeah let’s go.” Oliver said leaving the room.


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes but she has had in the past two years been mugged 4 times, had her car stolen twice, and a cat burglar literally burgled her cat.” Joe said.
> 
> “Damn.” Barry whispered.
> 
> “Oh and she was in keystone the night the particle accelerator turned on.” Joe added.
> 
> “How do you know that for sure?” Caitlin asked.
> 
> “She was given a speeding ticket a few minutes before it exploded.” Joe stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow 2 updates in a row? Well that’s happened before. Enjoy!

 

 

 “Hey meta alert.” Cisco said once everyone got in the cortex. 

 “I will go check it out.” Barry said. 

 “Hey I’ll go wi—“ Oliver was interrupted by a whoosh of air. “Never mind.”

 “You ready to see some action William?” Cisco said rubbing his hands together. William shrugged. Oliver smiled. 

 “Agh.” Barry exclaimed. “What the hell?” 

 Next thing Oliver knows Barry’s back in the cortex. 

 “What happened?” Caitlin asked.

 “It was like I was in a cartoon I literally slipped on marbles.” 

 “That’s some bad juju.” Cisco said eating a twizler. 

 “There is no such thing as bad luck.” Hart stated.

 “Then what is your explanation, huh?” Cisco asked.

 “It is simply quantum intanglement.” Harry said a matter of factly. 

 “Here we go again.” Oliver said as Barry smirked.

 “When good particles spread around you, bad particles spread to others.” **(Give me a break ok I am not a damn quantum engineer.)**  

 “Yeah sure.” Cisco sarcastically said.

 “Um Cisco.” Oliver asked.

 “Yeah?”

 “Shouldn’t you look at the security cameras? See if there is anything that will give us a better explanation.” Oliver said—no demanded seriously. 

 “Oh uh yeah.” Cisco pulled it up. The camera was unstable. “That is the least secured camera I’ve ever seen.” 

 “So she just took the money and left. Like it was nothing.” Barry questioned. “Imma call joe—“

 “already here.” Joe said. “The girl you are looking for is Becky Sharp.” Cisco looked her up.

”This girl has no criminal record.” Oliver said.

 “Yes but she has had in the past two years been mugged 4 times, had her car stolen twice, and a cat burglar literally burgled her cat.” Joe said.

 “Damn.” Barry whispered.

 “Oh and she was in keystone the night the particle accelerator turned on.” Joe added.

 “How do you know that for sure?” Caitlin asked.

  “She was given a speeding ticket a few minutes before it exploded.” Joe stated.

 “And there is no such thing as bad luck?” William questioned. Cisco turned to Harry with a smug look.

 “There has to be a reasonable explanation.” Oliver said hiding a smirk.

 “And we’ll find it.” Barry said nodding.

 “Nice.” Cisco whispered giving a fist bump to William. Harry narrowed his eyes at them while Oliver stared Harry down with the look saying ‘Are you looking at my son like that’. Harry gave up.

 

 


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one. Enjoy!

 

“Bam!” Cisco said as him, Barry, and Harry walked into the cortex.

 “What?” Oliver asked.

 “We found out how these new Metas are popping up.” Cisco said. “We traced the dark matter in keystone to a specific intersection at a road where Barry now remembers coming out of the speed force from. Which created a bus load of metas from-“

 “The speed force’s Dark matter when the breach was opened up, dark matter rushed out with it.” Harry finished. 

 “We did it?” Joe asked. 

 “When you got me out of the speed force, yeah.” Barry said rubbing his neck.

 “Good going Cisco.” Harry said.

 “Me?” Cisco questioned. 

 “Yes you opened up the speed force without consulting with me.”

 “But you were the one who gave me the calculations in the first place.” 

 “But I specifically told you to not to open it up without consulting with me.” Harry argued.

 “Well I didn’t see the need to.” 

 “And that’s why we’re in this mess.”

 “And this is exactly why we didn’t contact you because the last thing we need is some more of your  _Salty ass attitude._ ” Cisco flamed.  ****

 “If you don’t want my attitude then I will just go I know my way out.”

 “Oh are your going back to your Earth? I’ll breach you there right now.”

 “I’ll breach you there right now.” Harry squealed.

 “That’s not what I sound like.”

 “Hey look, Cisco, I know he can be a little grumpy but,” Caitlin tried.

 “Look we don’t need him okay?” Cisco started but then the alarm went off. 

 “Uh facial recognition picked her up at Jitters.” Cisco said tiredly.

 “Okay.” Barry nodded ready to run.

 “Wait.” Oliver demanded. “Let me come with you.”

 “Well my approach wasn’t going to be the Flash. I was going as CSI Barry Allen.” Barry smirked. “But you are welcome to join me as my trusty assistant.”

 “Oh is that so.” Oliver said taking Barry’s hand. “Well I’m pretty sure she would recognize Oliver Queen. Not only was I a billionaire at one point, I was also the mayor of Star city. How bout I go as backup in case things go sideways.” 

 Barry smiled, “That would be nice. Just like old times.” Oliver smirked.

 “Uh not to interrupt but-“ Joe started.

 “Oh yeah.” Barry blushed. As he ran both of them out. “Okay.” Barry went inside as Oliver stood outside listening on the comms.

 

* * *

 

 “Um hi, Becky.” Barry smiled “Do you mind if I sit down?”

 “Oh, I know today’s my day but, you are not my type at all.” Becky said. Barry could feel Oliver tensing up over the comms. 

 Barry mentally cringed but shook it off with a fake chuckle. “I’m guessing you’re wondering how I know your name.”

 “It’s on my cup.” Becky turned the cup. Barry tilted his head.

 “Well that’s not-“ Barry changed the subject, “I work for CCPD as a CSI and I investigate very special people.”

 “Celebrities?” Becky said with interest. 

 “Wow. Now I am not surprised someone stole her cat.” William joked on the comms.

 “No not exactly. Um these special people are called meta humans. And I think you are one of them.” Barry said. Becky scoffed. “I think you were exposed to dark matter on a bus three weeks ago.”

 “Me being exposed to dark matter I think I would know that, that’s weird.” Becky laughed.

 “Look I know you have been getting a lot of luck lately. And I also know you took some money from the bank that doesn’t belong to you.”

 “And how exactly do you know all this?”

 “I just do. And I know that getting powers can be overwhelming because you don’t know how to use them.”

 “Well I have a pretty good idea.” Becky shrugged. “And you know maybe it’s just their turn to feel the way I have felt my entire life.” She got up. Barry got up too. “Be careful. Bad things happen to people who get in my way.” 

 Barry looked around as a guy pointed a nail(thingy) towards himself then a child. And the steam pressure started rising like crazy. Then Oliver ran through the door and Backy was nowhere to be seen. Then everything went back to normal. Oliver ran to Barry.

 “Are you okay?” Oliver expresses with concern. 

 “Yeah, I’m fine.” Barry assured him.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 “How are we gonna stop her?” William asked.

 “I don’t know. Well not yet. I can’t get close to her without triggering bad luck.”

 “That girl is a hazard.” Cisco gasped. “That’s the one.”

 “Well she can’t trigger anything in an immediate vicinity. She didn’t like jinx us.” Barry said.

 “Well the house is still fallin to pieces.” Joe added.

 “It’s been doing that for years.” Iris said as she walked in. (Ugh sorry I gots to put her back in de story.)

  “Plus Jesse dumped me.” Wally said appearing out of nowhere.

 “I know dude that sucks.”

 “And we are up against a meta we can’t touch AND we are the ones who made her in the first place.” Cisco argued. Caitlin nodded her head.

 “Guys do you know how ridiculous you guys sound?” Barry expressed “We are not cursed and we have not been jinxed.”

 Everyone nodded. Oliver went over to Cisco.

 “Hey, dude in case you haven’t noticed, Harry is still here. I think you should go talk to him.”

 “We don’t need him okay?” Cisco said standing up. Oliver grabbed his arm.

 “I think I know why you’re avoiding him. It’s because of HR, right?” Oliver whispered the last part. “Don’t push Harry away just because of what happened. You need your friends and trust me, he needs his.” Cisco took in a deep breath.

 “Okay I’ll go talk to him.”

 “Good.” Oliver said letting him go.

 (I’m skipping that talk.)

 

 “Uh guys there are low probability events happening everywhere in the city.” Caitlin said.

 “Becky’s quantum field.” Harry spoke up. 

 “I thought her powers were local?” Oliver questioned.

 “She must be having some real good luck.” William spoke up. Then another alarm went off. Caitlin checked it.

 “Uh guys. The particle accelerator was just turned on.” Caitlin said with fear in her voice.

 “It’s going to explode.” Iris eyes widened.

 “Where is she right now?” Barry asked. 

 “Back at work?” Iris said as she pulled it up.

 “Okay.” Barry said as he zoomed off.

 Oliver picked up his bow. “I thought we said you weren’t going back out as the Green arrow.” Iris said.

 “Yeah and let Innocent people die? No thanks.” Oliver said “be careful William and stay here!” Oliver ran out with his hood and bow. 

 “You can come help me.” Iris said waving him over. “Guys, four minutes until activation.”

 “We have to shut down the generators.” Cisco said to Harry. 

“I know.” 

 

Barry got trapped under a sign. Getting himself stuck into meta cuffs. “Really?”

 “What happened?” Oliver said as he was on his motorcycle.

 “Well I am under a sign and I just got slipped into the cuffs.” Barry said. “Luckily everyone’s out. Except for Becky.” 

 “I’m on my way.”

  

 

 Harry stops Cisco. 

 “What are you doing?”

 “Let it go off.”

 “What?”

 “Let the particle accelerator go off.” Harry said “for any reaction—“

 “there is an opposite reaction.” Cisco finished.

 “3,2,1” iris squeaked. The particle accelerator went off.

 

 

“What?” Becky said hitting the wheel. “Star? No!” Barry gets the cuffs off and puts them on her.

 “Hi.” Becky smiled.

 “Hi.” Barry smirked.

 “Is there anyway I won’t go to jail?” Becky twisted her hands. Barry smiles and shook his head. Then he turned his head to see The Green Arrow and could have sworn he saw a smile under that hood. Barry took Backy and walked over to Oliver.

 “Looks like I didn’t make it in time.” Oliver smirked.

 “Too slow.” Barry replied. Oliver smirked as Barry ran Becky to the precinct.

 “Damn.” Oliver turned and ran out of the casino.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u enjoyed!


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient. Hope you enjoy!

 

 “Okay.” Iris said putting down a box full of junk. 

 “What is this?” Cisco asked.

 “It is everything that was left on the meta bus and I thought it would help us.” Iris said.

 “Okay then let’s go through it.” Oliver said.

 “Well there isn’t much really, just a music tape, some money, a card, and a book—“

 “wait go back.” Barry said.

 “What this?” Iris said picking up the card. It read, ‘I’ll pay you back -Dibny’ 

 Barry scoffed and looked at joe. “Dibny.”

 “What you know him?” Oliver asked.

 “Yeah as a matter of fact he used to work for CCPD.” Joe answered.

 “What happened?” Cisco asked as he pulled up his file.

 “Dirty cop.” Barry scowled. Oliver squinted his eyes. There was something more to the story.

 “Uh well now it looks like he works as a private investigator.” Caitlin said.

 “Yeah let’s go Joe.” Barry said picking up his coat.

 “Where we going?” 

 “To pay Dibny a visit.” Barry looked at Oliver. Oliver was still not buying it.

 

* * *

 

 

  When Joe and Barry got there, a woman ran out slamming the door. 

 “This must be the place.” Joe said. Barry nodded as he opened the door.

 “Reconsidered?” A man turned around and frowned when he saw the two.

 “Joe.” He said the next part with disgust. “Allen. So what do I owe this pleasure of seeing you guys? Are you planning on ruining my life again?” Barry took a deep breath.

 “We need information.” Joe said.

 “From me? What would I have that you would need?” 

 “Where you on a bus in keystone six months ago and if you were was there anything out of the ordinary?” Barry interrupted catching right to the case.

 “That’s oddly specific. And how much would you be willing to get this information.” Dibny bargained.

 “Oh my— were you or were you not?”

 “No.” Dibny said.

 “Ok.” Barry said. “Let’s go joe.”

 

 When they left, they saw dibny falling ever so slowly off a building with his legs stretching like putty. 

 “I’m guessing he was on that bus.” Joe said. Barry looked tormented while nodding his head.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ralph Dibny joins the chat. Oliver knows something happened between Barry and Ralph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry I am late. Well that’s just me. Okay enjoy!

 Oliver walks into the hallway where there is a shoe and a very very long leg. “OH MY GOD! What THE HELL!” Oliver runs into the medical bay. Where everyone is trying to calm down the one, the only, Ralph Dibny. 

 “When his cells merged with dark matter, they were polymerized.” Harry said.

 “You mean that the outer part of his cells are about to elasticize?” Caitlin asked. 

 “What the hell is dark matter and what is it doing in my cells?” Ralph exclaimed. 

 “So he is one of the bus metas?” Oliver asked Joe. Joe just nodded. 

 “Okay just breathe, Ralph.” Iris stated.

 “I am breathing.” Ralph whispered.

 “So his cells are like silly putty.” Caitlin asked a little too excited.

 “I’m silly putty?” Ralph shook with fear.

 “No.” Everyone said.

 “Kinda.” Harry said.

 “I’m silly putty!” Ralph said with anger.

 “Ralph who was on the roof with you?” Joe asked. 

 “Do you really think that is the issue right now? Look at me!” Ralph grabbed Barry, “Allen, you and your STAR labs nerds better fix me.”

 Barry scowled, “We are trying to help you!”

 “You’re not trying to help me!”

 “Oh shut up!” Barry argues and After that everyone starts yelling.

 “Okay we can do this later, alright, but right now I need a sample of you blood.” Caitlin grabbed his arm and it stretched out. Caitlin dropped his arm stepped on it and pressed down on the baby powder. Making him sneeze and his face turn into a glob.

 “Oh god, is that my face?” Ralph asked. Joe threw up.

  “Four years seeing this stuff I finally puked.” Joe said. 

 

“So can you put him back together?” Iris asked Caitlin.

 “I think I could make a serum that could stabilize him if I had a DNA sample from before he was exposed to dark matter on the bus.” Caitlin said.

 “Why? So he can go out and start hurting people again?” Barry said. Oliver raised an eyebrow at Barry. “I think we should lock him up in the pipeline.”

 “He hasn’t done any thing.” Caitlin explained.

 “Yet. Trust me you don’t know this guy like I do. He is a bad guy.” 

 “Barry, I took an oath to help people. I’m a doctor. I can’t just leave him in there like spaghetti.” Barry started writing on the board. 

 “Villains?” Oliver asked, confused. 

 “Yeah. Every meta we‘ve faced, they all have been bad. Including him.” Barry said.

 “People change.” Caitlin said.

 “No they don’t.”

 “I did. Because you believed in me.”

 “You’re a good person. He’s just not.” Barry argued.

 “Barry, uh how about we go to his office and find something.” Oliver interrupted.

 “Good idea.” Barry said. 

 

 In Dibny’s office

 

 “So why do you hate Ralph Dibny with such a passion?” Oliver asked. Barry sighed.

 “A few years back, there was this case. About a husband that killed his wife. But there was no evidence that he did so by law, he was innocent. Until Dibny magically found a knife with the wife’s blood on it. Ralph was the hero. And I don’t know, I guess it was because of my moms case and how similar it was but I ran it through the database. It had his fingerprints but the serrations on the blade did not match the wound on the Victim.”

 “So Dibny planted the knife.” Oliver added.

 “Yep. And then he lied about it under oath.” 

 “So you busted him.”

 “He didn’t just bend the rules he committed perjury and evidence tampering. So he was kicked off the force.” Barry said. “He was crooked then, he’s crooked now.”

 “How much DNA do you think Caitlin needs?” Oliver asked. 

 “Not a lot.” Barry said.

 “How about this?” Oliver held up a brush. Barry smiled and nodded. Oliver opened up another cabinet and found a bomb. “Barry!” Barry ran over and phased both of them down until they were on the street and watched his office be blown up.

 “Wow someone hates him more than you.” Oliver smirked.

Back at STAR labs

 “I’m glad y’all weren’t hurt.” Caitlin said.

 “No thanks to your new buddy there.” Barry said.

 “Not my buddy he’s my patient.”

 “I just don’t get it. Why are you defending him?”

 “Because I know what it is like getting extraordinary powers and being totally freaked out about it. And so do you. We both woke up in this lab knowing our lives would never be the same ever again.”

 “Guys.” Oliver spoke up. Then Joe thankfully walked in.

 “Hey I pulled up Dibny’s phone records and there were 15phone calls between him and the mayors office.” Joe said. Barry stormed into the medical bay.

 “Someone just blew up your office.” Barry told Ralph.

 “Sweet! Insurance claim.”

 “My boyfriend and I almost died.” Barry said wavering on ‘boyfriend’ since it still wasn’t official.

 “Wait you and Oliver Queen? Oh now that’s— not something I saw coming.”

 “Who’s trying to kill you, Dibny?” 

 “Do you know how many people I have pissed off in the past five years? Angry wives, angry husbands.”

 “Then why are you talking to the mayor?”

 “Who says I am?”

 “You phone records.”

 “Did you have a warrant? Because I know your all about the rules.”

 “What are you doing with the mayor.”

 “Nothing. Just telling what a great job I think he’s doing.”

 “15 times?”

 “Hey 12 of those where buttdials.” 

“You know what, We’ll just go talk to him. He’s a big fan of Joes.” Barry said.

 “Yeah, you go do that.” 

 

* * *

 

 

(I’m skipping the talk with the mayor.)

 

 “Your blackmailing the Mayor?” Barry accused.

 “Ah look Barry Allen comes in and accuses me.”

 “We know about the photos, Ralph.” Joe said.

 “Well I’m not the one who told him to step out on his wife.” 

 “That’s your defense!” Barry exclaimed. “It’s his fault your extorting him?” 

 “Easy for you to say. Your nice job, your nice lab, and your hot boyfriend.” Oliver tilted his head at Barry and mouthed the word boyfriend and then smirked. “People like me are just trying to get to one bill to the next.” Ralph tries walking away. 

 “Your not going anywhere.” 

 “Get your hands off me!” Ralph threw a punch at him but Barry dodged it and punched Ralph in the face. 

 “Thanks Allen, for ruining my life. Twice.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof! That’s all I have to say.

 * This takes place after the mayor tries to kill Joe and Barry.

 

 “Uh, Guys? The mayors taken Joe. What do I do? I can’t run up that fast.” Barry said.

 “Maybe I can vibe you up there?” Cisco asked.

 “No it’s a moving helicopter. I would be torn to shreds.” Barry said but turned to Dibny. “But you can get me up there.”

 “What?” Ralph exclaimed.

 “You can grab onto the helicopter. And I can run up there.”

 “Uh no I can’t.”

 “Yes you can. I know you. And I know you can do this.” Barry said.

 “How could you possibly know me?” Ralph asked.

 “Don’t even think about it Barry.” Oliver growled. Barry took off his cowl. Ralph’s eyes widened.

 “Oh my gosh I used to love the Flash and now I have to hate the Flash. Everyone else gets struck by lightning and dies but then you get struck and get powers! Like—“

 “Ralph! Focus! Joe is up there right now and he could die if you don’t help me. Please!”

 “Okay.” Ralph took a breath as he flew his arm up in the air and caugh the helicopter. “I got it!” 

 “Okay, hold on Ralph.” Barry said as he ran up his arm. He took the gun from the mayor and sat by Joe. 

 “Cecile’s pregnant.” Joe said and Barry just looked at him.

 “What?” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cecile’s PREGANANANT? Hope you enjoyed.


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bunch of fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long. For this semester I have World History Honors and English 1 honors. And that is the worst combination you can have. Anyways hope you enjoy!

 

 “Nothing on Devoe?” Barry asked when Ralph stretched up into the speed lab. 

 “No.” Harry said.

 “How? I mean Abra Kadabra and Savitar both mentioned Devoe.” Barry said.

 “Dude, do you even know how many people in the state alone have the last name ‘Devoe’?” Cisco said. “Unless your arch nemesis is a newborn named Josh Devoe.”

 “I doubt it is a baby.” Oliver said. Cisco and Harry both were hesitant.

 “I mean an evil baby? It is possible.” Harry said.

 “Just keep looking.” Barry said stressed out. Oliver put his hand around Barry’s waist making him blush. 

 “You wanna come with me to go pick up William?” Oliver asked. He wanted to distract Barry. Barry seemed super stressed about this. He didn’t really understand. Well, it could just be that Savitar and Abra Kadabra just got in his head. “Let me just go get the car star-“ Oliver was cut off by a whoosh of air.

 Barry then came right back in another whoosh. “It’s started.” Barry smirked. Barry took Oliver and ran him into the drivers seat.

 “Damn it Barry.” Oliver smiled. Oliver looked at the time. Five minutes until Williams school was let out. “Let’s go.” 

 When they started moving, Barry started getting impatient. Oliver could sense it. “What’s wrong?”

 “I forgot what it was like to sit in a car.” Barry drew a smirk. “Cars are too slow for my type.” 

 Oliver rolled his eyes. “You are ridiculous.”

 “That’s why you love me.” Barry said without thinking then started blushing uncontrollably. Oliver noticed and started smirking.

 “There are other reasons.” Oliver said darkly. Barry’s eyes widened and somehow got an even darker shade of red. Barry squirmed in his seat and Oliver let out a chuckle feeling accomplished. They pulled up to the school and William came right out and got in the back seat.

 “You still have the bag I sent you!” Barry said.  William’s eyes widened.

 “I knew it! My dad said it came from a good friend! Seems like it’s more than a good friend.” William snickered. Now it was Oliver’s turn to blush. “So, are we going back to STAR labs?” William said. Barry was about to say yes, but then Oliver jumped in.

 “Actually, I was thinking of going to get some ice cream. Barry has not eaten in the last three hours.” Oliver said. William was confused.

 “Um, three hours?” William said.

 “I uh have to consume at least 20,000 calories in a day.” Barry said. 

 “Cool!” William said.

 “Not that cool. If he forgets to eat and starts running, he could pass out.” Oliver blatantly said. Barry just rolled his eyes. 

 “It isn’t that serious.” Barry said. Oliver raised an eyebrow at that and was about to scorn him about how Caitlin always says before they leave, “Don’t forget to eat!” But it looked like Barry already knew.

 “I was also thinking we could go to the park after getting ice cream and you can do your homework.” Oliver said. Barry eyed him suspiciously but just nodded. 

 “Okay cool. I used to go to the park with my mother all the time here. It is one of favorite places. Or was.” William said the last part under his breath but Barry didn’t seem to catch it. But Oliver did. Barry and William continued talking the rest of the way while Oliver just sat in silence with himself remembering Samantha’s last words to him, “take care of my son.” Oliver shook the thought from his head. And as soon as they knew it, they were there.

“Okay you guys can pick out whatever flavors you both want.” Oliver pulled out his wallet but Barry rested a hand on it. 

“My treat.” Barry said. Oliver looked at him and then raised an eyebrow.

 “It was my idea to bring you guys.” Oliver said. 

 “Yes, but, I doubt you want to pay for everything I’m getting.” Oliver chuckled at that.

 Seemed right to let him pay. William left with one scoop of Vanilla ice cream in a waffle cone, and Barry left with four gallon tubs of Mint Chocolate, Cookies and Cream, Chocolate, and Napoleon. Damn. (Damn is not an ice cream color.)

 When they got to the park, they sat down on a very green patch of grass near a water fountain that little kids were running around. 

 “Ugh.” William groaned. (Not like that.) 

 “What’s wrong?” Barry asked looking at his homework. Quadratics. “Ugh, indeed.” 

 “You didn’t understand them either?” William said. Barry just smirked.

 “Oh no I got them. It’s just that everyone around me didn’t.” Barry’s smile got bigger. “I even liked them.” William made a sour face.

 “Do you need help.” Barry asked. William’s eyes were filled with hope.

 “Please.” William said a little too fast. Barry smiled. Oliver just watched both of them geek out with math. How did he get so lucky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sponsored by Blue Bell. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	19. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We found Devoe. Well, most likely it is him. But get this, he is a model citizen. Almost as if he is trying to hide something.” Cisco explained. 
> 
> Barry said, “Okay let’s go get him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. Hope you enjoy

 Barry, Oliver, and William went back to the cortex. Cisco was giddy with excitement. Barry eyed him suspiciously. 

 “Cisco?” 

 “Oh good you are here.” Cisco smiled. Joe was there too.

 “What’s wrong?” Barry asked.

 “Nothing. We found Devoe. Well, most likely it is him. But get this, he is a model citizen. Almost as if he is trying to hide something.” Cisco explained. 

 Barry said, “Okay let’s go get him.”

Cisco said they would lose the element of surprise if he went after him.

 “No I’m not going as the flash. I’m going as CSI Barry Allen.” Barry looked at Joe, “We can go and question him.” Barry was about to walk out. Oliver stopped him and took his hand. 

 “Be careful.” Oliver said. Barry leaned in to kiss him. 

 “Always.” 

 

* * *

 

 

 Barry knocked on the door. Joe and Barry were at the address Cisco sent them. A lady opened the door. 

 “My name is Joe West I work for CCPD.”

 “Is there a problem?” The lady asked.

 “Does Clifford Devoe live here?” Barry said jumping in.

 “Yes my husband is here. Is there a problem detective?” She said looking at Joe. 

 “We just have some questions for him.” 

 “Is there something wrong?” The lady asked. It was starting to annoy Barry. Then the door opened wider. 

 “I’m Clifford Devoe. Is there something wrong?” Clifford Devoe was not something Barry was expecting. Not only did the dude give off bad vibes, but he also was in a wheelchair. Barry had very bad experiences with people in wheelchairs. 

 “No, we just want to ask you some questions.” Joe said calmly.

 “Okay. Well, come on in, make yourself welcome.

 


	20. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ah yes the samurai.” DeVoe said. “You would not want to cross one.” Barry made a smile so fake it looked like he himself wanted to just hate this guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been about a month. My work load is ridiculous. So just bear with me. I’m sorry if lately my chapters have been sucky. Please just stick with me. I may or may not have something planned out;)  
>  Hope you enjoy.

 For Barry this felt super weird. And way to natural and chill. Most of the people he encountered on his job to question, they were very nervous even if they were as innocent as an angel. Or if they were just as guilty as satan.

 “What brings you gentlemen here?”

 “Hmm.” Barry said. “Well um The name DeVoe has come up in one of our investigations and we would like to ask you some questions.”

 “Why him though?” Marlize, DeVoe’s wife asked.

 “We just want to eliminate him as one of our suspects.” Joe said.

 “Suspects?”Marlize asked. 

 “It is okay Marlize.” DeVoe said.

 “Okay, do you know Ramsey Deacon.” Joe asked.

 “No the name does not sound familiar.”

 “How about Becky Sharpe?” The young scientist jumped in.

 “No I have not.” 

 “Ralph Dibny?” 

 “I’m afraid not.”

 “How about Mina Chaytan?” 

 “Now that is someone I am familiar with. So sad to see her go.”

 “You guys were colleagues?” Joe stated.

 “Well I mean yes in a sense you could say that.” DeVoe said. Barry looked around. He saw a picture of a samurai. 

 “That’s an interesting picture.” Barry pointed out.

 “Ah yes the samurai.” DeVoe said. “You would not want to cross one.” Barry made a smile so fake it looked like he himself wanted to just hate this guy.

 “You spend time Japan?” Joe asked. 

 “In feudal history of midevil japan. It is one of my areas of expertise.” 

 “Um is there anything else we can help you with gentlemen?” Marlize spoke up. Barry was about to speak before Joe got there before him.

 “No that will be all thank you.” Joe said. They walked out of the house that had something off about it.

 “So is it him?” Harry asked.

 “I believe so.”


	21. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You will take 2 weeks off and that is not a request.” Singe demanded.  
> “You’re suspending me?” Barry asked with surprise written all over his face.  
> “You are lucky I am not arresting you.” The captain included, “Take your time away to consider your future in law enforcement.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to make a schedule.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

 

 

 “Guys, it’s him. He’s DeVoe.” Barry said with certainty.

 “I mean nothing leads us to that conclusion, Barry.” Caitlin said. “He has no criminal records. He is just a model citizen.”

 “Exactly. He is so perfect. Too perfect.” Barry replied. 

 “I mean it wouldn’t be the first time a guy in a wheelchair wasn’t who he said he was.” Cisco said. Everyone looked at him. He had a point.

 “I mean come on guys. I  _know_ it is him. Guys just trust me.” Barry argued. Everyone gave him a doubtful look. Except for Oliver, thankfully. Barry scoffed while everyone left and Oliver and Barry were alone in the cortex.

 “Look I know what you are gonna say-“ Barry was interrupted. 

 “Look, I trust your instincts, but we should wait it out. At least until we get more information.” Oliver put his hand around Barry’s waist. Barry nodded agreeing.

 “You’re right.” Barry sighed, “I gotta get to work.” Oliver gave him a peck on his soft lips and Barry blushed. Barry walked out of the cortex leaving Oliver alone with his uneasiness of what Barry would do. 

 

 Barry walked into an auditorium filled with a good hundred or so students. The handicapped teacher explaining something about history and it’s effect or something. DeVoe spotted Barry and dismisses his class.

 “Mr. Allen. Twice in a day. Look, I would love to talk but I have an abundance of midterm exams to grade.”

 “Of course, um I just have a question for you. Where were you on the night of January 7 four years ago?” Barry asked.

 “Um I do not recall. That is a pretty specific date.” 

 “Okay um do you ever use public transit?” 

 “Like a subway? Or-“

 “More like a bus.” Barry smiled as fake as Eobard Thawne’s friendship with Barry during simpler times.

 “Is this necessary?” DeVoe asked clearly annoyed.

 “Just being thorough.”

 “Really? I thought you were supposed to be ruling me out as a suspect. But it seems like you have your guy.” 

 “Oh no. This is just procedure.”

 “Seems like a persecution. Now do I need to accompany you downtown?” 

 “Of course not. I will uh get back to you if there is anything else.” Barry explained as his eye caught the coffee mug DeVoe was drinking out of. He flashed so fast to steal the coffee mug, it didn’t seem DeVoe noticed he had taken it. “Sorry for bothering you.”

 When Barry got to STAR labs, he gave the mug to Caitlin who tested it for Meta DNA.

 “He isn’t a meta. As you can see, DeVoe’s DNA does not match someone’s DNA of a meta.” Caitlin said. Oliver and William came into the lab. 

 “What’s going on?” Oliver asked directing the question to Barry. But Caitlin answered.

 “Ruling out DeVoe as a Meta. He isn’t. So, should we give the mug back or...” Caitlin said turning around toward Barry. Oliver’s eyes went wide.

 “You confronted DeVoe?” Oliver exclaimed.

 “No, I went to  _talk_ to him.” Barry corrected. “He seemed to be lying. I asked him where he was on the night the particle accelerator and he said he didn’t remember. But as someone so interested in science you would believe he would remember a date that was supposed to change the way we look at science.”

 “Or maybe he just didn’t remember.” Iris said. 

 “Guys look, Clifford DeVoe, he doesn’t seem to be who he make everyone think he is.” Barry argued. 

 “It might just be the wheelchair.” Cisco said which Barry gave him a look of confusion. “I mean you have a bad history with guys in wheelchairs.” He said pointing to Harry.

 “That wasn’t me.” Harry stated.

 “Okay look he is hiding something okay. And you guys don’t believe me.” Barry said. 

 “It’s not that we don’t believe you it’s just right now he seems like a good guy.” Iris commented.

 “There is something about him okay!” Barry argued.

 “I thought we were done assuming people are villains.” Caitlin sighed.

 Barry grabbed the mug and handed it to Cisco. “Vibe it.” 

 “Oh my god.” Cisco said putting the mug down. 

 “What.” Barry said impatiently.

 “That Mac and Cheese. It looks to good to be true. He must be the Mac and Cheese Monster.” Cisco joked. Barry rolled his eyes.

 “Can I talk to you for a minute, Barry?” Oliver said. Barry followed him dragging his feet.

 “What is really wrong?” Oliver asked. 

 “It’s just, my spider sense is tingling way off the charts.” Now it was time for Oliver to roll his eyes.

 “Why are you so focused on him being the bad guy?”

 “Look, Savitar and Kadabra warned us about a guy named DeVoe.” 

 “Barry. Is it possible that you are so determined to get the bad guy that you are seeing things the way you want to?”

 “No... Ok, maybe.” Barry confessed.

 “Barry. Come on okay. The best way for anything to happen is to be patient.” Oliver said.

 “How did I get so Lucky?” Barry smiled. 

 “I believe it started when you gave me rat poison.” Oliver smirked. Barry playfully rolled his eyes.

 “I saved your life!” Barry exclaimed. Oliver pulled Barry closer to him. 

 “My hero.” Oliver passionately kissed Barry’s soft lips. Barry giggled and Wrapped his arms around Oliver’s neck and deepened the kiss. William cleared his throat which made both of them jump and separate. William just smirked while Barry and Oliver both blushed uncontrollably as everyone made it to the cortex.

 Barry’s phone rang. It was Joe. “Hey Joe.”

 “You need to get down to the precinct.” Joe said seriously.

 “Okay?” Barry confusingly said. 

 “I gotta go, Joe wants me at the Precinct.”

 “Okay. William and I are gonna head to the loft.” Oliver replied. 

 Barry ran to the precinct and an officer told him he was needed in the Captains office.

 “Mr. Allen.” Captain Singe announced. Barry slotted DeVoe and his wife. “Continue professor.”

 “First my home, then my classroom. What’s next? Our bedroom?” DeVoe stated grimly.

 Barry scoffed, “Joe and I were just—“

 “On behalf of the CCPD we give our sincerest apologies for the intrusion.” The Captain apologized. “Mr. Allen.”

 “Oh um, I’m sorry Mr. Devoe.”

 “Professor DeVoe.” Marlize snapped.

 “Thank you for coming in.” They both walked out.

 “What the hell were they doing here?”

  “They filed a complaint against you.” Single stated.

 “What?”

 “Said you harassed them.” 

 “No, I—“

 “Its a case we are working on.” Joe explained.

 “What case?”

 “It’s just something that we are working on.”

 “Allen just leave the nice professor and wife alone.”

 “Captain DeVoe seems very—“

 “very what?” The Captain asked. “If the answer isn’t guilty of a specific crime, you are way out of your league.” 

 Barry turned around and watched them leave. The captain was busy with Joe but it didn’t matter. What mattered was DeVoe and catching him.

 

* * *

 

Barry found a camera in the samuroid which caused him to do something illegal.

 Barry was furious. So furious he decided to break into DeVoes home. He didn’t find anything before Marlize pulled up in the driveway. He ran out of there. 

 The next day, Barry explained he found the camera in the samuroid.

 “DeVoe was behind the Samuroid. This camera was in it.”

 “Who did it ping back to?” Caitlin asked.

 “Who do you think?”

 “DeVoe. So you used the camera to ping it back to his computer. Good.” Harry congratulated him.

 “No. I didn’t ping it.”

 “Then how did you do it?” Caitlin asked.

 “This camera isn’t even active.” Cisco explained.

 “No I heard it.” 

 “You heard it?” Harry explained.

 “Yeah it was buzzing in the head he has been watching us for weeks!” Barry continued, “I could’ve proved it but his wife came back too soon.”

 “What do you mean she came back too soon?” William asked. “From where?”

 Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose. “Barry. Please tell me you did not break into their house.” 

 “I mean...” 

 “Oh god. Okay.” Cisco rubbed his face.

 “Guys no it sounds bad but—“

 “You broke into their house, Barry!” Iris used her loud voice.

 “He wants us to think he is this weak and fragile person but in reality he is powerful and is a bad guy!”

 “Allen, calm down.” Harry said softly.

 “I’m fine, I’m fine.” Barry said licking his lips.

 “Ok. We just don’t want you to do something you will regret.” Cisco explained

 “What? What have I done?” Barry asked.

 “For starters, breaking and entering.” Caitlin replied.

 “Oh my god! You guys don’t understand. He probably is watching us everywhere!” Barry’s phone rang. “Joe what is it?” 

 

Barry came into the Captains office twice in two days. Marlize was crying.

 “I thought police were supposed to protect people.”

 “I haven’t done anything to you.” Barry argued.

 “You broke into my home!” Marlize stood up.

 The captain gave him the pictures of Barry with gloves on and examining things.

 “We are good people we don’t deserve this!”

 “Mr. Allen will stop all of this immediately I promise.” Marlize nodded and moved toward Barry. She slapped him

 “Stay away from us.” She whispered and left.

 “You will take 2 weeks off and that is not a request.” Singe demanded.

 “You’re suspending me?” Barry asked with surprise written all over his face.

 “You are lucky I am not arresting you.” The captain included, “Take your time away to consider your future in law enforcement.”

 

* * *

 

 Barry was sitting near the window. Oliver came closer to him.

 “William’s asleep. Also, Joe told me the Bitch slapped you.” Oliver said. He picked up a piece of paper off the table. “A restraining order?” 

 “I have to stay at least 500 feet away from DeVoe at all times.”

 “Are you going to?” Barry looked up at Oliver and then back down. “Barry...”

 “Look, Ollie, DeVoe just seems... different from any other bad guy I went up against. And we know almost nothing about him and it scares the hell out of me.” 

 “And many times have both of us gone up against the unknown?”

  “This is different.” Barry told Oliver.

 “How so?”

 “I have so much more to lose. My friends are safe, Joe is going to be a dad again, me and Iris are on speaking terms again, and—“ Barry sighed, “You and William.” Barry finished, biting his lip.

 “As time goes on, Barry, we will have more to lose. We just have to have hope that everything will work out.” 

 “How are you not scared?”

 “I am but I know with you anything’s possible.” 

 “What did you do to Oliver Queen and where is he?”

 “I didn’t do anything. It was you who changed him and he is still right here.” Oliver explained. Barry leaned over and attached his lips to Oliver’s. Oliver deepened the kiss as Barry sat on Oliver’s lap. Oliver and Barry broke the kiss off for air and connected again. Barry smiled into the kiss trying desperately to get closer to Oliver. Barry started to put his hand under Oliver’s shirt, feeling the bumps and ridges on his imperfectly perfect body. 

 Oliver broke the kiss to take off his shirt and when he had completely taken it off, all of Barry’s buttons were unbuttoned. Oliver smirked, “Showoff.” Barry looked at his naked chest and also smirked.

 “I’m the showoff?”

 Oliver took Barry’s shirt completely off and Oliver stood up with Barry’s legs wrapped around his waist and led them to Barry’s bedroom. 

 From that moment, Barry forgot everything about what had happened that day and gave his full attention to Oliver. They were going to have a fully satisfing night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is pretty long I know. My apology for not updating regularly. Hope you guys enjoyed! Love ya!


End file.
